Empty Egg, Rebirth of dragons
by Eck17
Summary: When Eragon finds a empty dragon egg it changes his life forever. EragonXArya SaphiraXGlaedr *WARNING BRISINGR SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What if we could fight Galbatorix away from Uru'baen then he would not be near his hoard of Eldunari?" Eragon said in a bored tone.

"But, what if he has some Eldunari on him in a pack or something. And how do we know if he would be able to sense them we would have to lure him far away." Arya said at the same time staring at the ceiling.

Eragon sighed "Well how about…you and the Du Vrangr Gata search with your minds and find the Eldunari and then block there minds from Galbatorix?"

"That wouldn't work, first, the Du Vrangr Gata can't know about the Eldunari, and second, Galbatorix would then attack our minds once he found out the Eldunari were being blocked from him." Arya said.

"How about I put a dress on and attack the castle that might throw them off because they would be laughing to hard." Eragon said jokingly.

Arya punched him in the arm. "Get serious Eragon this isn't a game."

"Ow. Ow. Fine." Eragon said grabbing his arm.

_Sadly thats your best idea yet. _Saphira teased Eragon.

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira had been trying to think of a way to separate Galbatorix from his Eldunari for the past week. Roran had even shown up a couple of days but Eragon was getting tired of sitting in the same tent and doing the same thing every day.

He needed a break before he lost his mind so he stood up and stretched popping his back a couple of times.

Arya raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking a break." Said Eragon. "Oh…okay meet back here in an hour."

Eragon chuckled. "I'm taking a break for a couple of days I can't stand this."

Arya frowned then said "Eragon, trying to find a way to beat Galbatorix is more

Important then you getting time to yourself." "Aye but isn't my sanity kind of important too?"

Arya frowned again. "This isn't that bad." "You've taken a few days to yourself though so you can't argue with me I've been doing this from sunup to sundown for a week." Eragon groaned

"Fine I guess your right, but make it quick we don't have much time." Arya muttered. Eragon then walked to Nasuada's tent meeting Angela on the way there.

"Goodbye Eragon it was nice knowing you" Angela said with a smile on her face.

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "You're leaving the Varden?"

"No you are, isn't that why you're going to Nasuada?" Angela said.

"Aye, but I'm coming back its not like I'm leaving forever." Eragon said confused he wasn't even going to ask how she knew he was leaving.

"I don't know about that I fell like I'm never going to see you again oh well I must be off don't eat pickled cabbage." Angela said over her shoulder.

_Saphira, do you know what she was talking about? _Eragon asked a little confused.

_No little one but I'm afraid we won't find out until it's too late. _Saphira said.

_I guess I shouldn't work my self up over it then. _Eragon muttered.

_That would be wise. _Saphira chuckled.

At that moment Eragon made it to the tent and waited for the guards to announce his arrival. Eragon heard Nasuada yell "Come in." so he walked in.

"Eragon have you found a way to defeat Galbatorix yet?" she asked with a calm face.

"No not yet my lady, I'm taking two days off to relax, it's quite tedious to do the same thing 24/7 especially when it has something to do with the mind. I came to see if you had a mission that I could do." Eragon said

"Hmm…no Eragon I don't have a mission for you it would hardly help you if you're trying to relax just do what you like for the next two days I will make sure no one bothers you." Nasuada said

"Thank you my lady but I think Saphira and I will go to the Hadarac Desert, if that is okay with you." Eragon said politely.

"That is fine just hurry back." Nasuada said while leaning her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

"Thank you my lady." Eragon said and left the tent.

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon yelled with his mind.

_Ill_ _be right there little one. _Saphira said.

As soon as Saphira landed Eragon jumped onto her back. _Are you ready to go?_

_Yes now let's go! _Saphira said enthusiastically.

* * *

By the time that they got a little bit into the desert it was sunset so they made camp by a two-story tall rock that was leaning to one side so they could sleep under it and if it rained not get wet.

_Saphira what are we going to do if we can't find a way to beat the king? _Eragon muttered.

_Don't think like that we will find a way. _Saphira said trying to comfort Eragon.

_But its two really strong riders against us and I don't think I could kill Murtagh. _Eragon said.

_I'm sorry but I can not help you there hopefully he will be able to change his true name and come to fight with us. _Saphira sighed.

At that moment Eragon saw a sparkle in the corner of his eye. He got up and went to look at it.

_What are you doing little one? _Saphira asked.

_I thought I saw something… _Eragon said confused and then he saw the sparkle again and it came from a diamond looking rock buried next to the two-story rock.

Eragon went over and tried to did it up but found it was much bigger then he first thought.

_Saphira this is about as big…a dragon egg! _Eragon thought excitedly.

_Can you tell if it's male or female? _Saphira asked wagging her tail with excitement.

_Aye, one second… that's strange it's like the egg is empty… no dragon inside _it _even feels lighter now that I think about it._ Eragon said confused. He rubbed his right hand over the egg and ass soon as his gedwey ignasia touched the egg felt fire in his veins and then he blacked out.

* * *

Saphira's P.O.V.

_Eragon…ERAGON!? _Saphira yelled but no response came. She started to get scared what had happened to her rider one second he was standing there with an empty dragon egg the next there's no Eragon and there's a normal dragon egg on the ground.

_What should I do should I look for Eragon or go get help first… but if I get help first he could get farther away if he was taken by some magic… but if someone with magic I probably can't kill… I will go back to the Varden with the egg. _Saphira said.

* * *

this is my first fanfic so plz review and tell me if im doing ok i think i got the characters right except arya i think but your imput would be nice R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saphira's P.O.V.

As soon as Saphira got back to the Varden she went to Arya's tent. Angela was in her tent with her.

_Both of you get on my back we must go find Eragon! _Saphira said in a scared voice.

"What!? Eragon has been captured?" Arya almost yelled.

"What's with the dragon egg Saphira?" Angela said with a smirk on her face.

_What are you smiling about we have no time we must find Eragon!_

"Let me guess as soon as Eragon disappeared you came here without touching the egg with your mind right?" Angela asked.

_No I didn't but why would that matter Eragon told me the egg was empty that there was no dragon inside so why would I touch the egg with my mind. _Saphira asked confused.

Angela laughed "I knew I wasn't going to see him again. Saphira, Eragon is inside that diamond egg there." Angela said pointing at the egg on the floor Saphira dropped.

"What… no that can't be possible, he can't be a dragon…" Arya said and then touched her mind to the egg. Then she gasped the mind felt just like Eragon's except that it didn't have his memories it just felt like his mind. But it was Defiantly Eragon.

"Well this is going to get interesting now isn't it?" Angela asked smugly.

_If he is a egg I will care for him as if he was my own hatchling. _Saphira declared.

"Aye, and you will have to tell me what happened when he hatches I'm very interested." Angela said and walked out of the tent.

"He can't be a dragon… he can't be…" Arya said and a tear fell down her cheek.

_What is wrong little one, he is still alive he is just going to be a dragon now. _Saphira said. She had been jumping for joy in her mind because she would finally have another dragon to be around in stead of all the humans.

"But I'm an elf Saphira and now he's a dragon." Arya said.

_I'm confused you two can still be friends even though he will be a dragon. _Saphira said.

"We may be able to stay friends but I can't love him anymore. I was going to tell him as soon as he got back from his mission but I guess fate had other ideas." She whispered

_But if you loved Eragon why did you keep turning him down? _Saphira asked confused.

"Because at first I didn't know what I felt for him I have never loved someone before and then when I knew I loved him I couldn't tell him because it would distract him from his dutys." Arya said.

_I am sorry little one if only you could turn into a dragon too. _Saphira said.

Arya's eyes widened in shock and then she put a blank face on "That's it!" she said. "I must go now I will see you later Saphira."

Then Arya walked out of the tent on her way to Angela's tent.

* * *

Saphira's P.O.V.

Saphira was sleeping in front of Eragon's tent with the egg next to her until someone called her name. So Saphira opened her eyes and saw Trianna standing in front of her.

_What do you want? _Saphira asked unkindly.

"The egg of course." Trianna said like she was bored.

Saphira roared catching Trianna off guard. _You will not have this egg! _Saphira screamed at her.

"We need a rider and that's a dragon egg so let me put the spell on it." Trianna said angry now.

_You will not turn my rider into a riders dragon he will be wild! _Saphira yelled again.

"But we need a rider to beat Galbatorix." Trianna argued.

At that moment the egg started to crack and a small squeak was heard.

Saphira laughed. _Looks like you don't get your rider after all._

The egg started to roll and another crack appeared on the egg. The egg continued to roll and crack until a large piece fell off and a small white diamond dragon head poked out and looked around for a few seconds before looking at Saphira and squecking. It tilted its head alittle then tryed to jump out but got stuck at his wings so he went back into the egg.

_Eragon? _Saphira said

There was another squeck then more cracks appeared until the egg fell apart revealing the two-foot long hatchling. Ergaon started to lick the membrane off his wings before going over and opening his mouth by Saphira.

_Are you hungry little one? _Saphira asked. Eragon nodded his head enthusiasticly.

_Could you go get some raw meat for Eragon, Trianna? _Saphira asked. Trianna glared at Saphira before stomping off. Eragon started to squeck again.

_Its okay Eragon the meat will be here in a few minutes. _Saphira said.

_Mommy? _Eragon said uncertainly.

_Eragon did you just call me mommy? _Saphira asked surprised.

_Mommy! _Eragon said excitedly and ran to Saphira and nudged her with his snout. They laid down in front of the tent with Saphira rapped around Eragon to keep him safe until Trianna came back.

"Heres your meat." Trianna said irritated while she threw the raw steak at Eragon. He caught it and began eating it while Trianna stoped away again.

When Eragon was finished eating Saphira nudged him with her snout and whispered _I love love you little one. _

_I love you too mommy! _Eragon chirped.

* * *

i forgot to say this last chapter so im saying it now Disclamer: i own nothing except original Characters C.P. owns all else

P.S. plz review, Eragon will act like a normal hatchling till he gets his memorys back (no im not telling you when) but until then he is like a new character

ill try to get a new chapter up every day and ill try to get every chapter over 1,000 words at least. And sorry if there are errors im only human


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6 Days after Eragon hatched

Eragon knew how to talk perfectly the second day after he hatched. And knew all of the ancient language that he knew before he became a dragon. He was already the size of a horse.

_Mom can you teach me how to fly today? _Eragon whined. His voice had started to sound like a teenager more then a child now.

_I don't think I have much of a choice now do I little one. I will also teach you how to hunt if you can learn to fly fast enough. _Saphira said.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! _Eragon almost screamed into Saphira's mind.

Saphira chuckled. _Calm down Eragon. Now flap your wings at the same time._

Eragon flapped his wings as fast as he could, causing him to flip over onto his back.

_Oops… _Eragon said Embarrassed.

_It is fine little one just flap your wings a little slower this time. _Saphira said.

Eragon tried again and this time managed to stay on the ground.

_Wonderful! Now bunch up your mussels and jump into the air! _Saphira said excitedly.

Eragon did as he was told and was soon flying around above Saphira.

_This is fun mom! _Eragon yelled from above her.

_I'm glad you enjoy it Eragon, now lets go hunting. _Saphira said while jumping into the air. They flew away from the Varden for awhile before Saphira told Eragon that they had gone far enough.

Eragon looked around. _Where's the deer ma?_

_You must find them yourself little one, I cannot do everything for you if you are going to __learn. Now use your senses of smell and sight to find the deer, then let your instincts guide you. _Saphira said.

Eragon circled for a few minutes before finding a scent of deer so he started following it and before long he saw a heard of deer. He zeroed in on a small doe on the edge of the heard before diving into catch it. In three seconds flat he had the deer in his claws, bit down on its neck and flew away.

_That was spectacular little one! _Saphira Praised Eragon

_Thank you. _He said before devouring his kill.

_Aren't you going to catch something mother? _Eragon asked worriedly.

_No little one I'm still full from my catch yesterday… and could you start calling me Saphira? _Saphira asked nervously.

_Why? _Eragon wondered if had upset Saphira.

_Please do not get upset but I'm not your mother... I only cared for you as a mother should for I am the last female dragon alive. _Saphira said.

_You're… You're not my mother? _Eragon asked dumfounded.

_I'm sorry for keeping it from you for this long I just didn't want to upset you. _Saphira said hanging her head.

_Its ok I thank you for telling me and for trying to protect me, could you tell me who my mother was though? _Eragon asked.

_I'm sorry but no I cannot for I do not know myself. _Saphira said.

Eragon yawned. _I'm tired, can we go back to the Varden and go to sleep now Saphira? _Eragon asked using Saphira's name for the first time.

_Yes little one we can go now. _Saphira said tiredly.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter is so short i didnt know how to drag on Eragon learning how to fly and i really want to get to the part of the story were things really start rolling but at least i have chap 4 done and am adding it in five mins R&R plz!

P.S. im taking a vote on wether you peeps want Eragon to be a were-dragon or if you want him to stay a full dragon and he will be bad $$ either way. Review with what you want him to be!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 Weeks after Eragon hatched

_So you're telling me that I was your rider, then I found this dragon egg, and then I was turned into a dragon… _Eragon asked his voice now sounded like it had before he had turned into a dragon.

_Yes little one. _Saphira said happily because she thought that Eragon had believed her.

_You've got to be kidding me! _Eragon started laughing. _You're trying to tell me I was your dragon rider! Look at me I'm a dragon not a human or elf!_

Saphira growled. _If you will not believe me I will show you! _She took over Eragon's mind while he was laughing and couldn't protect himself then forced him to watch her memories of him being human/elf and finding the empty egg that made him become a dragon and him hatching from that egg.

_Wow so you're not kidding, I'm sorry, at least now I know how I came to be I thought you were my mother until you told me last week. _Eragon started to chuckle.

He then laid down in front of his old tent with Saphira he was now bigger then her by five feet.

_Good night Saphira. _Eragon said without opening his eyes.

_Good night Eragon. _Saphira said before laying down on the opposite side of the tent.

* * *

Arya's P.O.V.

"I have scryed the smartest elves in Alagaesia, read all the books on dragons and transformation, and I haven't found a thing!" Arya almost screamed when she ran out of leads on how she could become a dragon.

_The only person I have not talked to is Angela hopefully _she _can help me. _Arya thought to herself. So she started walking to Angela's tent and on the way there she met Solembum.

"Hello Solembum." Arya said kindly

_Are you sure you want to become a dragon once you do its permanent. _Solembum said.

"Yes I do." Arya said without hesitating.

_Well then good luck I hope you find a way to be come a dragon. _Solembum said and walked off.

_Oh and when you first meet Eragon make sure you say your own name and do not let anyone else introduce you. _Solembum said without looking back.

When Arya got to Angela's tent she took a deep breath before going inside. She found Angela in her tent mixing some substances in a bowl.

"Sit." She ordered pointing at a chair she didn't even turn around. So Arya went over to the seat and sat down.

"Trying to become a dragon are we now?" Angela said smiling at Arya.

"Aye, can you help me with that?" Arya asked. Angela always seemed to know what was going on so asking her how she knew wasn't wise.

"Possibly, but you must take some tests first." Angela said.

"Finally someone can help me! Okay what kind of tests?" Arya asked happily.

"Tests to see if your body is capable of becoming a dragon I found a way to turn humans and elves into dragons but there body must be just right or it will kill them I haven't found someone with the right body yet though." Angela said annoyed like this was common knowledge.

"Where do we begin?" Arya asked.

"At the beginning of course." Angela Said.

For the next hour Angela measured her with knotted ropes, made her eat things and asked what they tasted like, made her exersize, and made her answer riddles.

When Arya was down she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"So can you turn me into a dragon?" Arya asked worriedly.

"Aye, I don't think you could be more perfect to become a dragon. Now the spell will take two days to get ready I will come get you when it is done. But you must not see Eragon until you both become adult dragons. If you do see each other it could cause problems and we don't want those now do we?" Angela said

"Thank you Angela." Arya Said.

"I'm glad I could help, now get out of my tent I need my space if I'm to get this spell done in two days." Angela said.

Arya walked back to her tent to go to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

i hoped you like this chap. next chapter will be Arya being turned into a dragon... or dying a horrible death! no JK she wont die shes to important in the story. FOUR DAY WEEKEND YA ill try and get 5 chaps up before tuesday 9-29-09 but ill probaly sleep in and forget. hope not though. R&R! and thanks to Anonymous reviewer buddy for the were-dragon idea if that what you guys choose i cant deside which i like better Full or Were dragon

P.S. if your wondering way Eragon is growing so fast is because he is 16 (or is he 17 i know he turns 16 while traveling with Murtagh in Eragon) years old and his body is trying to become the size he should be i couldnt find a easy way to put this into the story though so i put it here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Arya, its time for you to take your medicine." A voice said next to her. But she just groaned and rolled over; she had only been sleeping for a couple of hours after staying up for two days waiting for Angela to finish her spell.

"Come on now Arya, I thought you wanted to become a dragon." The voice said and Arya realized it was Angela.

"Ugh… sorry I'm just tired is all, so the spell is ready?"

"Yes but I need you to drink this potion." She said handing Arya a vile with a green substance inside. "This potion with dye all your cells so it will make it easier for me to shift your form. When I'm done you will be a dragon completely as if you were born a dragon, do you still wish to continue?" She asked.

"Yes, this is what I want." Arya said without hesitating.

"I shouldn't have even asked." Angela muttered then motioned for Arya to drink the potion.

As Arya drank the potion she started to fell weird like she was glowing were the potion touched her.

"Is the potion working?" Arya asked.

"Yes, it is. Now to tell you what this spell will do." Angela muttered something and then continued. "I needed Saphira's Help for this spell to work so you'd better thank her when this is over. When you become a dragon you will pretty much be Saphira, of course there will be differences because you are two different people. But your body shape and build will be the same. You will also have all the instincts of a dragon and you will know everything you would if you were Saphira's age. Translation: you will know how to fly, hunt, and everything else you need to know as a dragon. Now this is the point of no return do you want me to cast the spell?" Angela said.

"I have one question. Will I still have my memories from this… life?" Arya said trying to think of the right word.

"Of course, now I will have to put you to sleep not to feel the pain of the transformation, are you ready?" Angela asked.

Arya took a deep breath then nodded. The last thing she heard was Angela whispering slytha.

* * *

"Arya…" She heard a voice call her name but she didn't feel like getting up she was very tired.

"Arya! I know you are awake now so open your eyes." The voice demanded.

Arya knew she wouldn't be able to rest any more so she opened her eyes but everything looked wrong, greens seemed more vibrant then usual and reds, blues and browns were more subdued. She turned her head toward the voice but the motion felt wrong and right at the same time. Like her neck was to long and her head was too big.

When she looked at Angela she was small like she had shrunk. Arya went to ask Angela what was wrong but a growl came out of her mouth instead. She was scared for a moment before she started to remember what had happened.

"You will have to talk with your mind from now on remember?" Angela asked.

_Yes I remember, it's just that this is a little disorienting that's all. _Arya said.

"Yes I can understand. It'll wear off in a little bit, but before you start getting adjusted to the new body why don't you take a look at yourself?" Angela said smiling.

When she looked at herself she almost gasped. She had Forest green scales and pale green wing membranes. Her claws and the spikes along her back were a midnight black. She was the exact same size as Saphira too. She suddenly felt like she could destroy all of Galbatorix's army and not even break a sweat.

_Thank you Angela, I don't know how I can repay you. _Arya said.

"You can repay me by helping me at a later date." Angela said with a smile.

_Simply call me when I am needed and I will help you in whatever way I can. But now I must be off any last tips? _Arya said.

"No because Eragon is fully grown, I thought he would have taken longer but I was wrong, tell him I said hi. Oh and I already told Nasuada you'd be turned into a dragon so everyone around camp knows, don't worry about being attacked." Angela said before walking away.

* * *

Sorry i didnt update sooner i had writers block. yes i know this chap is a short like the other ones im trying to work on that but i dont want all the info to run together so i chose to keep this chapter just Arya being turned into a dragon and not her first encounter with Eragon, thats the next chapter. ill try to get the next chap done before tonight.

P.S. Plz review even if its just to flame me, im haveing a panic attack not noing what you ppl think

P.S.S. i have no idea what a beta reader does and i have no idea how to get one if someone could help me with that it would be very nice of you


End file.
